Spider-Man
Spider-Man was created in 1962 by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. He has become one of the most popular characters created by Stan Lee. History Origin Peter Parker was a shy and timid student that all other classmates made fun of and called a "book worm." His only real friends were his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. One day while attending a demonstration on radioactivity at the General Techtronics East a spider was exposed to the radiation and then bit Parker. Little did Parker know that the radiation from the spider gave him spider like powers. He discovered them when a car almost ran him over. Peter jumped out of the way and realized that he was sticking to the wall. He also discovered that he had enhanced strength and agility. Realizing that he could make money with his new powers Peter (going by the name Spider-Man) becomes a wrestler and easily defeats Crusher Hogan. Peter is then approached by a television producer who offers to make him a television star, which Parker accepts. Sometime after the match Spider-Man is back stage and witnesses a robbery but lets the thief escape. A few days later Peter goes home and he discovers that his Uncle Ben had been killed. As Spider-Man, Peter tracks the thief to an abandoned warehouse. After stopping the murder he discovers that it is the same man that he let go a few days earlier. Spider-Man then realizes that had he stopped the thief his uncle would still be alive and he learns that with great power comes great responsibility. Villains Threw out his early career Spider-Man came into contact with a variety of super villains. One of his earliest adversaries was the Chameleon who disguised himself as Spider-Man and framed him. Spider-Man would eventually come to know Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Kraven and many more. J. Jonah Jameson and the Daily Bugle With the Parker house hold dasparate for money he decides to continue his career as a performer but finds it impossible to his checks which are made out to Spider-Man. On top of that editorials by J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle squash his career. Later, to support his aunt, Peter Parker gets a job as a photographer working at the Daily Bugle and J. Jonah Jameson. Peter would often find it difficult to work for Jameson because of his hatred for Spider-Man. the Fantastic Four Spider-Man then attempts to get a job as a member of the Fantastic Four. However, Spider-Man learns that they are a non-profit group and earn no salaries. He then leaves disappointed and vows to make the group look like "pikers." Gwen Stacy Gwen Stacy met Peter Parker while both were studying as undergraduates at Empire State University. At that time Aunt May was in the hospital so Peter ignored her advances. Annoyed, she began to date Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn. However, a romance developed between her and Peter. Their relationship almost ended when Gwen saw Peter fight her father, George Stacy. However, Stacy was under mind control from Doctor Octopus at the time. the Master Planner Going by the name Master Planner, Doctor Octopus organized the theft of atomic equipment. After he stole a formula that Spider-Man needed to cure his Aunt May, Spider-Man tracked Doc Ock's gang to their base. In the ensuing fight, Spider-Man became trapped underneath a collapsed building. Seemingly doomed, Spider-Man was ultimately able to draw upon sheer force of will to summon the strength to escape. Spider-Man later catches up with Doctor Octopus and defeats him. The Green Goblin Crisis When Green Goblin first appears in New York he allies himself with the Enforcers. The Goblin then came up with a plan to kill Spider-Man which involved having him star in a fake movie. Goblin's true plan to make Spider-man think he is going to be in a movie with him as the villain. Then Goblin would have the perfect chance to kill Spider-Man. While "filming" Green Goblin chases Spider-Man into a cave where they attempt to kill him. However, they accidentally awaken the Hulk. Green Goblin watches from nearby hoping that Hulk will kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man is then able to beat the hulk by out smarting him. However, the Green Goblin is able to escape. Later, Green Goblin returns and attempts to take control of the gangs in New York City. However, not all gangs agreed to be led by Green Goblin so the Goblin tricked Spider-Man into fighting the gangs in hopes that they would kill each other. Spider-Man is able to stop Green Goblin from taking control of the gangs but is unable to capture him. The Green Goblin later challenges the Crime Master in hopes of gaining control of his gang. The police later get involved and Spider-Man chases both the Crime Master and Green Goblin but loses them. The Green Goblin once more returned and was able to secretly expose Spider-Man to a strange gas which dulls his spider sense. This allows Green Goblin to follow Spider-Man and learn that he is Peter Parker. Green Goblin later confronts Peter at his home and after a brief fight the Goblin knocks Peter out and ties him up, taking him hostage. At his lair Goblin removes Spider-Man's mask revealing to him that he is Peter Parker. The Goblin then takes off his mask revealing himself to be Norman Osborn. Spider-Man is able to escape and the two fight. Just then Norman is accidentally exposes to an electrical cable and he is restored to his old self and taken to the hospital. Mary Jane Watson For weeks Aunt May attempted to get Peter to meet her friends niece, Mary Jane. However, Peter kept coming up with excuses because he didn't want to go on a blind date and around the same time he started seeing Gwen Stacy. However, May eventually forced Peter to meet Mary Jane. She turned out to be one of the most beautiful women Peter ever saw and the two started to date. However, Peter broke off their relationship because he thought Mary Jane was to superficial and began to date Gwen Stacy. However, Peter, Mary Jane and Gwen all remained good friends. Years later Peter and Mary Jane began to date again and eventually got married. Spider-Man No More At this point Peter's grades began to go down and a strain is put on his relationship with Gwen Stacy all because of him being Spider-Man. After consideration Peter decides to stop being Spider-Man and throws his costume in a trash can. The costume is later found by a child who gives it to J. Johan Jameson who rejoices. However, Spider-Man's absence causes the Kingpin to come into power in the New York underworld. One night Peter sees a guard being beat by some criminals and without thinking he saves him. It is then that Peter is reminded why he became Spider-Man. Peter then sneaks into the Daily Bugle and takes back his costume. Spider-Man then confronts the Kingpin and defeats him. Gallery 789678789.PNG|Peter Parker drawn by Steve Ditko 78654545656.PNG|Spider-Man drawn by John Romita 78567854675467.PNG|Peter Parker drawn by John Romita 875656467545756.jpg 7856564673456.gif 6546754437556.gif Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko Category:Heroes Category:A-Z